The invention relates to a compressed air filter adapter for connecting a filter element to a filter connection housing, wherein the adapter has a flow duct enclosed by a wall for compressed air, wherein the flow duct is delimited at a first end by a first opening having an inner contour defined by a first edge and an outer contour, and at a second end by a second opening having an inner contour defined by a second edge and an outer contour, wherein the first opening is provided for connection to a filter connection housing and forms an opening cross-section defined by the inner contour of the first opening, and wherein the second opening defines an opening on the filter side and forms a second opening cross-section defined by the inner contour of the second opening, and a method of connecting a filter element to a filter connection housing.
Filter arrangements for compressed air are sufficiently well-known from the prior art, e.g., from European Patent No. EP 1 042 043 B1. In most cases, such compressed air arrangements are placed into a flow of compressed air in such a manner that the entire compressed air of the flow of compressed air is guided across a filter element. Since due to its filtering function, the filter element clogs over extended operating times, that is to say dirt particles are captured within the filter element, it has to be replaced at defined or variable maintenance intervals. To facilitate this process of replacing the filter element, the filter element is seated within a filter connection housing, wherein the filter connection housing remains fixedly connected to the line conducting the flow of compressed air.
However, restricted flow relationships may form in the filter connection housing due to the various target settings such as a space-saving installation into the line conducting the compressed air to be filtered, accessibility to the filter element, and reliable sealing between the filter element and the filter connection housing.